It's About Time
by sherlockgirl1234
Summary: La historia relatada es desde el aparente punto de todos los personajes de la pelicula. Se encuentran con una chica y junto con ella pasan muchas aventuras. Mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste :)


Habia sido un dia bastante tormentoso como para salir de la Isla de la Sangre. De hecho, la marea habia subido 15 centimetros , lo cual era algo peligroso.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la taberna, el Capitan tomaba una cerveza en tragos, el Pirata Albino jugaba a las adivinanzas con el Pirata con Gota, el Pirata de las Curvas Sorprendentes pensaba mirando como las burbujas de su cerveza subian hasta formar la espuma, y Numero 2 miraba a la gente, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, sin beber un trago de su cerveza.

-Nuemro 2, ¿Porque tan serio? Se que la tormenta va a durar varios dias, pero eso no debe afectar tu mal humor supongo.- trato de animar el capitan a su segundo al mando.

-Lo se señor, pero tengo la inquietud de que algo va a pasar, y no va a ser bueno...- contesto con tono severo

-Bueno, lo mejor sera que dejes de pensarlo, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Mientras mas lo piensas, mas se vuelve real" ¿O me equivoco?.-

-Tiene razon, debo despejarme...-

-Que bien que pienses asi!.- se alegro enseguida el capitan.- Ademas, ya se a donde ir para pasar las penas.-

La mirada del capitan se volvio picara junto con su sonrisa, y Dos lo miro con cierta desconfianza, pero pronto la oculto con una sonrisa timida.

Ya era mas de media noche cuando se decidieron a escapar del barco, bajando con cuidado el tablon hacia la calle. Mujeres se ocultaban entre la oscuridad de los medio callejones del muelle, y los incitaban a ir hacia ellas, con voces roncas, pidiendoles dinero a cambio de otras cosas.

Dos las miro por un momento con desconfianza, para despues voltear al capitan, que las veia casi babeando, pero pronto volvio a si cuando vio al frente su destino; por asi decirlo, el bar mas importante en cuestion de prostitucion de todos los muelles: "La Dama de Negro".

El capitan le dio un par de cupones al giganton de la puerta y los dejo entrar, mirandolos con cierta desconfianza, mas a Dos, que a su parecer, se veria como un pequeño niño en una junta de grandes.

-Capitan, deberiamos volver al barco.- insistio Dos caminando a su lado en un largo pasillo iluminado por velas.

-Pero que dices Dos, ¿no querias relajarte?.- respondio el capitan sin mirarlo.

-Si, pero no de esta manera!.-

-Ya ya ya, pues estamos aqui, ya, ¿que quieres hacer? ¿Salir de aqui corriendo como niña? Ya Dos...- dijo abriendo un par de cortinas.-

!Respira el momento!.-

Al momento, un bar lleno de algunos hombres mirando con asombro y lujuria a una mujer que bailaba seductoramente en un escenario, Dos desvio la mirada, pero a donde volteara habia solo una cosa: prostitutas y sexo.

Por fin, decidieron sentarse en los bancos de la barra, el capitan seguia mirando a la señorita en el escenario mientras Dos se hayaba de espaldas a esa abobinacion. El siempre habia visto a la mujer como una dama dulce, elegante, amable, gentil, como una dama, pero lo que estaba en el escenario y a sus alrededores no era como ver una dama; era ver a una tipa, a una alimaña, a una serpiente o enredadera, solo a una mujerzuela.

-Que le sirvo?.- le pregunto el hombre que servia la barra.

-Umm...Una cerveza.- contesto Dos timidamente.

-Y su compañero?-

-Creo que no quiere nada.-

El mesero lo miro una ultima vez y sirvio un tarro de cerveza , para luego llevarla a su lugar, Dos lo miro y luego miro a la cerveza, por asi decirlo, disfrutaba mas ver como subian las burbujas de su bebida que ver lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

La noche ya casi cesaba, la marea habia bajado y el capitan aun no llegaba al barco, sinceramente, al segundo al mando le preocupaba demasiado que el capitan llegara a las horas que se le antojasen, por culpa de eso, un dia zarparon media hora tarde de lo acontecido y una tormenta los abatio en mar abierto, perdiendo a dos hombres y casi al Pirata que le gustan los gatitos y las puestas de sol.

Subio a la cubierta y miro el mar desde el balcon; pacifico, siempre asi. Dio la vuelta para mirar el muelle, asegurandose de que el capitan ya venia a la vuelta de la esquina, arreglandose la camisa o tambaleandose a causa de la cerveza. Pero lo unico que vio, fue a una mujer vestida de negro corriendo hacia la direccion del barco, Dos se agacho para ver entre los barrotes del barandal de madera.

La mujer se detuvo frente al barco, quitandose la gorra de su aparente capa, dejando ver la sangre que escurria de su nariz hasta debajo de su cuello. Ella volteo hacia atras asegurandose de que nadie la siguiera, para luego mirar el cielo claro aun con estrellas y dejar caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos

Dos la miraba impresionado, pues, de hecho jamas habia visto a una mujer asi, a una joven tan bella y hermosa. A el no le importaba que tuviera sangre en su rostro o que llorara, aun asi seguia siendo hermosa. La joven camino aun volteando hacia atras, chocando con un hombre de robusto cuerpo y alta estatura.

-A donde te diriges, "mi señora"?.- le dijo tomandola fuertemente del brazo en tono de burla.

La chica lo miraba aterrada, casi paralizada de miedo, iba a gritar cuando otro hombre, este mas fuerte le tapo la boca, le agarro la cintura, mientras el otro hombre la tomaba tambien por la cintura, y ambos hacian movimientos obsenos, la joven intentaba gritar, pero la mano gruesa del hombre robusto no lo permitia. Dos los miraba totalmente asqueado, pero se armo de valor y se levanto de se escondite, para dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Hey!.- grito desde el barco.- !¿Que creen que estan haciendo?¡-

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no nos podemos divertir con esta lindura?.- dijo el robusto, llevando su mano de la cintura a su parte intima, haciendola estremecerse.

-No haga eso!-

-Veeme...-

El robusto empezo a volver a hacer esos movimientos, tocandola y besandole el cuello, mientras que con la otra seguia tapando su boca, provocando al segundo al mando. Al llegar al tope de su toleracion, saco su arma y apunto sin piedad al hombre delante del otro, al cual le disparo, el tipo cayo frente al robusto, el cual saco su espada y se la clavo a la joven en el abdomen, aventandola a un lado y corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

Dos corrio hacia la joven, tirando la pistola a un lado, la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo dentro del barco.


End file.
